


Training Days

by FlitShadowflame



Series: The Adventures of Pada!Wan Pup in Space [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But also better consent, Dubious Consent, Felching, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mando'a, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rope Bondage, implied clonecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi turns fifteen. His relationship with the 212th Attack Battalion continues to improve...and intensify.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: The Adventures of Pada!Wan Pup in Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761757
Comments: 74
Kudos: 401





	1. The Life-Day Boy

Discovery led him to the mess hall with a broad grin, and Obi-Wan was in-tune enough with the Force to know he was getting a surprise even if he wasn’t entirely sure what it might be. He’d lost track of the days, a bit, while he was working in the med bay or it would have come to him faster.

“HAPPY LIFE-DAY, OBI-WAN,” the whole mess chorused, and Obi-Wan gasped, then laughed and bowed deeply.

“Thank you, my friends,” he called out, even more surprised when they actually sang to him and Master Tano brought out a cake lit with candles.

“Happy Life-Day,” she said, winking at him, and then set the cake on the nearest table. The vode suggested wishes loudly and he blew out the candles, ignoring them all.

_ I wish to give them the kind of love and respect they have been kind enough to give me. _

There were more cakes, so each of the vode could have a slice, but luckily none of the rest had candles. He wasn’t sure he’d have the breath for that many.

A modest pile of wrapped presents caught his eye as the cake was being passed around and the vode were ruffling his hair and thumping him in a friendly manner. He looked at Master Tano, wide-eyed, and she smiled gently.

“Your friends and our lineage, plus a few little things from the troopers,” she explained. “You’re very popular, Padawan.”

“That is not the impression I have ever gotten from my agemates,” he laughed self-deprecatingly, thinking darkly of Bruck.

His master didn’t comment on that, just handed him a present. “From your Grandmaster Anakin,” she smiled. Apparently Master Skywalker had heard he had taken to wearing armored vambraces and greaves over his tunic - this vambrace was in the style of clone armor, though generously designed to allow for growth in his currently small forearms. It looked rugged enough to withstand a few blaster strikes and souped up enough to compete with a small astromech for technical ability.

“Wow. That’s a very fine gift...I - I haven’t exactly talked to him much,” he said, feeling a bit remorseful about that.

“I probably talk about you enough for him,” Master Tano laughed. “He always said I should get a padawan who was just as much trouble for me as I was for him - I think he’s a little disgruntled that almost all I have to say is complimentary.”

Obi-Wan smiled uncertainly. “Thank you, Master.”

She ruffled his hair. “Open your presents, Obi-Wan, I want to see what the battalion got you!”

He realized suddenly that the crate he’d thought was being used simply to display the gifts without occupying a table was actually a gift in and of itself.

“I think that will be last, then,” he teased his master primly, reaching for another small present. She groaned and flopped down onto the bench beside him.

Bant, Reeft, and Garen had pooled credits to get him a holonovel series he’d mentioned. Master Tano had gotten him a new datapad, preloaded with a small library from the Archives - a mixture of novels and texts on subjects he was studying, particularly healing.

Quinlan, of course, had to be a bastard. He sent a holocard of a busty, barely-dressed twi’lek popping out of a birthday cake, saying, “Congrats on being legal,” in sensual Ryl, a language he desperately hoped his master did not speak.

From the murmurs among the Vode, he had a feeling at least one knew what was said. Somehow that didn’t trouble him as badly.

The message from Quinlan said he’d found a sculpture on a recent mission he’d thought Obi-Wan might like, which didn’t sound remotely like Quin. Then he unwrapped the sculpture and cursed his fair skin as he nearly dropped it, because he knew  _ exactly  _ what that was and it definitely wasn’t a  _ sculpture _ . The plastone texture was a dead giveaway.

“Something wrong?” Master Tano asked, sensing his discomfort.

“It’s an inside joke,” he grumbled, hoping no one would make him explain because he couldn’t think of any kind of decent explanation. He put it back in the box, hoped no one would touch it, and set it with the other opened gifts.

The crate turned out to be filled to the brim with candies of a few dozen varieties at least. Obi-Wan pouted - he had thought he’d managed to conceal his sweet-tooth (and his dismay at eating rations more often in a few months than he had in the entire rest of his life).

The Vode mostly laughed at his expression of pleased annoyance, though Discovery gleefully pointed out his favorites.

“I hope you plan to pace yourself, padawan,” Master Tano teased. “Or share.”

“Absolutely,” Obi-Wan shook his head. “I’m going to need help moving this, Force.” He nudged the crate and figured it must weigh at least a hundred pounds, though most of that was probably the durasteel siding.

“Kind of a weird sculpture,” Disco muttered, eyeing Quin’s present. Obi-Wan tried to ignore that comment because he  _ really  _ didn’t want to explain the gift in front of an audience. “Vod’ika?”

“Yes?” he asked, sidling closer to Disco. At least it would be a quiet conversation, hopefully.

“What is this?”

Obi-Wan glanced around and lowered his voice. “It’s a sex toy. Quin’s just...like that.”

“Your older friend, Vos, right?”

“Mm, Quinlan Vos.”

“What did the card say?”

Obi-Wan buried his head in his hands. “Congrats on being ‘legal.’”

“I thought all NatBorns were legal, though?”

“Huh? Oh, you mean - no, not - um,” Obi-Wan stammered, then scrubbed his face with a hysterical laugh. “Fifteen is the galactic standard age of sexual consent for humans and most near-humans.”

“Sexual...consent.” Disco looked pale.

“What?”

“So you weren’t old enough when we - ”

“Yeah but I’m also not planning on telling anyone or suing you, so it’s not a big deal, and it’ll  _ stay  _ not a big deal as long as we keep our mouths shut,” Obi-Wan muttered, nudging Disco’s forehead with his own to show he didn’t regret their closeness. “Besides, you’re not fifteen either, are you?”

The gesture seemed to stun him before he registered the question. “No? I mean, even the oldest batches are like, eleven maybe.”

Obi-Wan made a face. “I...have a feeling no one’s actually considered the legalities of growth-sped clones having sex at sexual maturity rather than legal age of consent, but I don’t think I want to be the one who brings it up.”

“What’s that saying? ‘Discretion is the better part of valor’?”

“Yeah, that.”

He waited until he was alone in his room to fiddle with whatever it was Quin had sent. He had a feeling it was some kind of dildo or plug, but the base had been of a different material and he had to admit he was curious.

There was a catch, and then the baseplate came away.

“Quin, what the hell,” he muttered to himself as he inspected the interior of the toy. There was a small opening made of a more flexible form of plastone, and oh  _ Force, _ he knew what this was.

Not just an insertable but a fuckable one. Little gods. Quin was a pervert, he’d always known that, but this was...this was something else.

The holocard had an encrypted message in it, as well. He decoded it and was unsurprised to find a holorecording of Quinlan.

“Hey pretty boy, I’m gonna explain your present, just in case you couldn’t figure it out. If you’re not getting treated right by Commander Cody by now, I thought you could use a helping hand from your old pal Quin. The insertion function is pretty clear, but use lots of lube and stretch yourself first. The interior - the baseplate has a magnetized catch - is what’s called a cocksleeve, and it’s pretty much what it sounds like. Something to fuck when you’re otherwise lonesome. If you twist the base instead of removing the plate, the whole interior comes out for cleaning. Clean after each use, pretty boy~!” The holo clicked off.

“I hate him,” Obi-Wan laughed, unable to convince even himself. “Crazy bastard.”


	2. The Crack Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obi-Wan learns a new skill.

“Wait, you mean  _ never _ ?” Longshot asked incredulously.

“...No?” Obi-Wan answered, bewildered. “Most Jedi...don’t.”

“ _ Never _ ?” another vod repeated.

He shrugged, nonplussed. “Nope.”

“But...we’ve been at war for almost a year!”

“And I have a lightsaber,” Obi-Wan said. “I really haven’t needed a blaster.”

“What if something happens to your lightsaber, though?” Boil frowned.

“Like what?” Disco pushed, rolling his eyes.

“I dunno, like it breaks or you lose it or something,” Boil said with a one-shoulder shrug.

“Hm. I suppose if you’re that set on the idea…” Obi-Wan began.

“Yes!”

“...I don’t see how it would hurt anything, if I learned to fire a blaster.”

“Besides, we’ll be in hyperspace for at least three more days...plenty of time to pick up the basics,” Longshot announced.

Apparently “the basics” included construction, terminology, and care - there was a two-hour lecture before he was even permitted to touch an actual blaster, which Obi-Wan found kind of amusing. He was less amused by the additional four hours spent a day later on other models in frequent use by the GAR, including sniper rifles and blaster cannons (the latter of which he couldn’t actually lift, much less carry or shoot, without using the Force). The actual shooting was almost fun - a blaster was a powerful tool, after all, and it scorched the droid-shaped tempersteel targets in an appealing soot pattern.

Hand-eye coordination was one thing Obi-Wan had in spades, but consciously aiming at distant targets was not his strong suit. By the time they exited hyperspace, he was at least hitting the target every time.

Within a week, he was more consistently accurate than the average shiny, and his platoon started to push him to carry a DC-17 into combat.

“No one expects a Jedi to have a blaster pistol,” Blades had said in justification.

“That’s true enough,” Obi-Wan had huffed a conceding laugh, and they’d dropped the subject once they were assured he’d actually do it.

He wondered briefly if Waxer or Blades (the most persistent nags) was Force-Sensitive, not that he had time for such thoughts as he picked off droids while his platoon hustled to find more cover.

“Pretty good shooting,” Boil told him cheerfully, once everyone was more or less safe. “Think you can manage it on a firing range?”

Waxer thumped him, but Obi-Wan laughed. “You just want to bet on me.”

“Or against you,” Blades said, grinning unrepentantly.

“You would do that to me?” Obi-Wan affected dismay. “Bet against your impressionable young commander?”

The platoon snickered.

It took six weeks - two of which had a blaster tourney for the brothers - before his core squad convinced Obi-Wan he really was invited to participate and, more than that, people were somewhat disappointed he wasn’t doing so already.

“Plenty of vode can barely hit the target, Commander, I’m sure you’ll do better than you’re expecting,” Disco had said.

“That’s fairly alarming news about the state of the battalion,” Obi-Wan drawled. “I suppose next you’ll try to sell me that being shown up by a melee combatant will encourage them to practice more?”

“That’s my line, actually,” Blades shrugged, completely unoffended at being seen through like high-grade transparisteel.

There were two events in the tourney: still targets and moving ones, each with an accuracy round and a speed-shooting round. Each round would have an individual winner and the tourney would have an overall victor and a runner-up.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi” was long enough that it was easy to find, even on the list of dozens of names. As if he didn’t feel painfully obvious already, a head shorter than everyone, wearing loose tunics instead of armor or blacks. But the Vode were welcoming of the padawan in their midst, having warmed up to him since he started joining them in the field more often.

“Spectating or competing, little Commander?” a vod asked - not one he recognized offhand, though the nickname was one Cody and Ghost Company preferred to use for Obi-Wan.

“Competing,” Obi-Wan answered, expecting a negative reaction of some kind, anything but the bright smile he received.

“That’s wonderful!” The vod checked his datapad and nodded to himself. “You’re in the final grouping, so you’ll be last to warm up. You can wait over by the mobile target range for now.”

“Thank you, trooper…?”

“Drift, sir. Good luck!”

The first two rounds, with stationary targets, were less mentally taxing but more mechanically difficult for Obi-Wan - the Force could be used as a guide in many situations, but for honing in on an inanimate, non-threatening object, it was less than ideal.

Even the accuracy round of the mobile targets was not as smooth as he’d managed in practice sessions. But for the speed-shooting of mobile targets, Obi-Wan was far and away the best, and so he was a bit embarrassed to be awarded first place for that category.

“Good job, little Commander,” Cody said when he handed over the category prizes to Obi-Wan and the other three - small plastoid toys shaped like a DC-15S but meant to spray water. Longshot, the overall winner, got a large bottle of hot sauce and a smaller, refillable one for ease of transportation...plus a flask filled with unidentified liquor because apparently, “Man cannot survive on hot sauce alone.”

Or that was what Disco had said when Obi-Wan wondered aloud about such oddly paired prizes.


	3. The Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan meets some shinies and learns some things about Mando'ade.
> 
> A/N: this is where the Mando'a begins to get intensive. I recommend you have author workskin on so you can hover/click to see translation...and because the Mando'a won't show up at all otherwise, if I'm understanding how the damn thing works xD
> 
> If this formatting is too difficult for people I will switch to footnotes style but I think they're roughly equivalent in amount of work for me any the rollover text looks much neater imo.
> 
> ETA: I lied, rollover is much harder please appreciate my efforts orz

“Hey, , you got an hour or so?” Disco asked, jogging up to his side as Obi-Wan paused for him to catch up. 

“For you, darling, always,” Obi-Wan smiled.

“Well, it’s not  _ exactly  _ for me…”

“...I’m listening,” he said, too amused to sound truly neutral.

“We got some shinies a few hours in advance of, um, the other shinies we’re getting,” Disco shrugged. “Usually we show each other around, and they’ll get the full tour with the rest, but it seemed like a waste to leave them jawing when they could be having some kind of fun in their last moments of semi-freedom.”

“Okay…”

“Besides, they should meet their Commander, right?” Disco asked brightly.

Obi-Wan laughed. “Okay, okay, I’ll ride herd on the early shinies.”

“Great! They’re in the main docking bay, looking nervous. I gotta run, my shift’s about to start!” Disco dodged off before Obi-Wan could even say goodbye.

It took a few minutes to get to the docking bay, the  _ Resilient  _ was that big, but in no time at all he found the misplaced shinies.

“Su’cuy,” he smiled at them, which startled more than one of the dozen shinies as they fell into attention. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I’m a Jedi Padawan and a Commander in the 212th. Private Discovery said you were a little ahead of schedule?”

“Yes, sir!” the sergeant barked.

“Do you know when the rest of our new troopers will be arriving?”

“Three hours, sir!”

“And your name?”

“Sergeant CT-7982, sir!”

Obi-Wan tried not to flinch. “Please, soldier. If you have a name, I’d greatly prefer to use that.”

The others snickered a little until the sergeant gave them a quelling look. “I’m also called ‘Delight,’ sir,” the sergeant said grumpily.

“Sergeant Delight,” Obi-Wan nodded, sensing that making further comment would be unwelcome, as would be any sign of amusement. “Can you introduce your fellows?”

“Privates Sess, Lick, Chips, Hex, Boo, Drill, Concept, Loudmouth, Nummy, Chance, Data.” Each nodded when his name was called, and their helmets were off, for all the good it did Obi-Wan - they had far fewer distinguishing marks than the veterans. Hex, at least, had a small six-sided polygon tattooed on his neck, Loudmouth had a scar across the bridge of his nose (which had also been broken at least once), while Chance had a chance cube inked on his temple. Boo was shaved bald while Sess had longer hair than standard, but that was where the differences ended.

“A pleasure to meet you all,” Obi-Wan nodded, trying to fix the names with the Force presences he could sense. “I apologize if it takes me some time to memorize your names,” he said.

“That’s alright, Sir,” the one introduced as Loudmouth said. “Most NatBorns have trouble.”

“Loudmouth, right?” he checked, receiving a pleased smile.

“Yes, sir!”

“It’s not an unreasonable thing, to expect a commanding officer to know your name,” he said gently. “I will learn them, it just may take longer than it would your brothers. Now,” he rubbed his hands together. “We have a few options for how to spend our time. There’s sparring, shooting, or the rec room, do any of those sound appealing? A vote seems appropriate…”

Sergeant Delight turned on the rest and glared when they all tried to talk at once. There was immediate silence.

“Thank you, Sergeant Delight,” Obi-Wan said, finding himself incredibly curious as to how the man got such a name but not remotely shocked that he was a sergeant. He’d get the story behind that name eventually, he was sure.

“Sir.”

“As I was saying, all in favor of sparring, raise a hand? Okay, and target practice? And...rec room?”

Somewhat to his surprise, sparring won.

“So eager to fight?” he asked lightly, as he led them to the sparring gym.

“Been stuck on a transport for almost an hour,” Delight growled. “Could use a little movement.”

“You don’t mind if I join you, do you?” he directed to all the men. “I mostly spar with the platoon I tend to fight beside, but I’d welcome the chance to test myself with new opponents.”

“We don’t mind, Commander Kenobi,” one of the shinies said softly from just behind his shoulder.

“Private Boo,” Obi-Wan smiled. “I’m afraid you’ll have to try harder than that to startle me.”

That won him some immediate respect, and not just from Boo. Even Delight seemed impressed.

“We’ve never sparred with a Jedi before, Commander,” Chance said. “Got any tips?”

“I don’t use my lightsaber for spars unless it’s with other Jedi, and I’ve been working extensively with the Vode to refine my hand-to-hand techniques, so I don’t imagine my style will be too unrecognizable,” Obi-Wan answered with a shrug.

“With your platoon?”

He hummed noncommittally, not wanting to confess Cody had been tutoring him. He was well aware of Cody’s reputation, and had suffered plenty of bruises that proved it was well-earned.

His first two spars were quick and dirty, taking out the shinies without revealing too much about his technique. Delight was the one who called him on his deception, when Obi-Wan was struggling to hold off both Hex and Drill at the same time in the third round.

“Commander Cody taught you that,” he snarled when Obi-Wan threw Drill into Hex after they tried to flank him.

He grinned, dodging back from a leg sweep. “Well spotted! The Commander has been very generous with his time.”

“Yeah, I’d recognize that ’s influence from a mile away,” Delight huffed.

“I’m sure you didn’t just call your commanding officer a , Delight,” Cody said mildly from near the entrance of the gym. Delight went pale. Boo, who must have noticed the other commander, snickered under his breath.

Obi-Wan laughed until Hex took advantage to get him in a headlock, then he twisted and elbowed his way free, again putting Cody’s lessons to use.

“You know Sergeant Delight, Cody?” he asked once he was loose, jogging up to the commander.

“‘, he’s Rex’ika’s batchmate,” Cody smiled. “You wanna know how he got that name, don’t you?”

Obi-Wan blushed, caught. “Well, yeah?”

“Ponds - one  _ my  _ batchmates - asked him why he was such a  one day after he’d made his cadets run in the rain for over an hour in full kit for annoying him,” Cody said, smirking. “And this scrawny, soaking wet, pissed-off sergeant just shouts, ‘EXCUSE YOU, I AM A KRIFFING  _ DELIGHT _ .’ The Vode started calling him ‘Delight’ immediately.”

Delight was not blushing, but he was also pointedly not looking at them.

Cody checked his chrono and turned to Obi-Wan. “I’ll get them back to the docking bay. Thanks for entertaining them, but I’m sure you have coursework to do - and if you still want to do some conversation practice in Mando’a, I’ll swing by when I’m done with the shinies.”

Obi-Wan nodded, trying not to look too eager.

“You know, if you keep this kind of thing up the whole battalion is going to be in love with you sooner or later,” Cody said, squeezing Obi-Wan’s shoulder, thumb resting against his neck.

“Huh?” Obi-Wan asked, wide-eyed and a little stunned.

“Showing off. It’s how Mando’ade flirt.”

“W-what, really?” Obi-Wan asked, not sure he believed Cody.

"'Lek. Displays of skill and talent are very attractive," Cody said with an interesting lilt to his voice.

Obi-Wan suddenly realized he’d missed some social cues that should have been obvious.

“I - um. Thank you, Cody,” he said, flushing. “I’ll - if you still want to - I’d appreciate your help with Mando’a, later.”

“Of course,” Cody smiled.

That smile kept him warm all the way back to his quarters.


	4. The Al'verd'ika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obi-Wan learns some things and we earn our rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orz I'm sorry it's late I got distracted

Twenty minutes later, Obi-Wan had two fingers knuckle-deep in his ass while his other hand slicked his cock. Then the door hissed open. As a direct consequence of where his hands were, he didn’t hear said door over the sound of his own gasps of pleasure.

He did, however, hear a voice,  _ Cody’s  _ voice, calling out, “Commander?” not six feet from him in the confined, single-room quarters.

“Cody?” Obi-Wan squeaked, dragging his hands away and scrabbling for a blanket. He’d thought he would have at least another hour!

“Hey now, little commander,” Cody smiled, though there was an edge to his half-smirk that Obi-Wan had never seen before. He sat on Obi-Wan’s bed, fully armored, and said, “You want some help, buddy?”

Obi-Wan flushed redder than his hair. “C-Commander, you can’t just  _ ask  _ that kind of thing.”

“Why not? You can always say no. The Vode have been helping each other out since we started getting erections, there’s nothing shameful about a little pleasure between...well, friends, seeing as we’re not quite brothers, you and I.”

“N-no, I know that, that I can say, I just - you can’t - you’re  _ Commander Cody _ .”

“And you’re Commander Kenobi,” Cody said, grinning. “Do you want help, or not?”

“I - y-yes.”

“Then relax,” Cody told him. “I’m gonna take the plates off so I can touch you properly.”

“Okay.”

“As you were, soldier.”

It took a second for the order to fully register, and he gaped briefly before shutting his mouth and settling back on the cot. Stroking himself was easy enough, but he felt unspeakably awkward putting his fingers  _ there  _ while Cody watched. He couldn’t quite meet the man’s eyes when he finally did so.

“Hey, , you’re doing great,” Cody said, taking a break from discarding his armor to tip up Obi-Wan’s chin and kiss him briefly. In his blacks, Cody was trim and muscular and unbearably attractive...but then, Obi-Wan thought he was unbearably attractive regardless of what he had on.

“What’s that mean?” He vaguely knew “ika” made a diminutive, but he hadn’t made a study of Mando’a until Cody had offered to teach him a few days ago. All the troopers spoke Basic, so he hadn’t seen the point in picking up another language when he was already learning their handsigns.

“What I’ve been calling you anyway: Little Commander. What kind of assist do you want?”

“I - I’m not…” Obi-Wan started helplessly, not sure how to explain just how little experience he had without sounding like a hapless virgin. “I don’t know - do  _ you  _ want something?”

That got Cody’s attention. “Yeah, al'verd'ika, I know what I want,” he smiled. “I want to see if I can fit my cock in that pretty little hole you’re fingering open.”

Obi-Wan gasped, squeezing his cock.

“You want to try that?”

“Y-yes, please Commander - ”

“‘Sir’ is also fine,” Cody said, still smirking at him as he took off his gloves and helped himself to Obi-Wan’s lubricant.

“Sir,  _ please _ ,” Obi-Wan begged.

“How many times can you come for me, al'verd'ika?”

“I - I dunno, three maybe?” he answered, still stroking his cock.

“Hm,” Cody said noncommittally. “I want you to come before I fuck you. That should help get you nice and relaxed.”

It sounded more like an order than a suggestion, so Obi-Wan obligingly sped his hand and flexed his fingers apart inside himself. Cody settled between his knees on the bed and thumbed his hole between his parted fingers, making Obi-Wan squeak again in alarm.

“Shh, I’m just going to help you along. You can use both hands on your cock, I’ll take care of  _ this _ .” As soon as Obi-Wan’s fingers were out of the way, he pressed two of his own inside, sinking them in deeper than Obi-Wan could reach. They felt so  _ big _ . Much bigger than Obi-Wan's fingers.

“C-Comman- Sir…” Obi-Wan whimpered, jacking off harder.

“That’s a good boy, al'verd'ika, you can come for me,” he encouraged, and his fingers twisted inside Obi-Wan, making the boy wail as he spilled onto his stomach, gasping for breath. “Such a good boy,” Cody continued, kissing Obi-Wan’s knee and slipping a third finger into him carefully.

“Nn! Please, S-sir, slow down,” Obi-Wan begged, and Cody stilled his fingers. After a few moments of hard breathing, Obi-Wan nodded, and Cody started to move again before lowering his head and taking Obi-Wan’s spent cock in his mouth.

The warm, wet heat of Cody’s mouth soon had him perking back up, whimpering and moaning at the trooper’s ministrations.

The fingers in him stretched apart and Obi-Wan cried out, arching up. Cody pulled off his cock with a satisfied smack of the lips before eyeing the padawan. Obi-Wan was already half-hard again.

“You ready for my cock?” he asked.

“I think so?”

Cody chuckled. “I guess we’ll find out. Let me know if it’s too much. It shouldn’t  _ hurt, _ just feel like a stretch.” Obi-Wan bit his lip and nodded anxiously. “Shh, al'verd'ika, staying calm is part of the process.” He flexed his fingers again, removed them, and then opened the slit in his blacks to free his cock and cover it in slick. Obi-Wan kept his eyes on Cody’s face, focusing on the intense pleasure of the other commander as he sank into Obi-Wan’s core.

It felt huge inside him, but the prep was sufficient to prevent pain, as Cody implied. He shivered under Cody's gaze, knees falling further apart as Cody buried himself to the hilt with a deep groan of pleasure.

"How's it feel, al'verd'ika?"

Obi-Wan licked his lips and said, "G-good, please, Sir...but I - I feel like I n-need something?"

With a lazy roll of his hips, Cody eyed the padawan. "What do you need?"

" _ That _ \- more of that, please Sir?"

"Of course," Cody smiled. He shifted deeper into Obi-Wan this time, moving slow and steady. Every thrust set off sparks in Obi-Wan’s brain, making his legs jolt and shudder. His breathing turned harsh and then plaintive as he whined and squirmed, feeling so incredibly good but almost unable to tolerate the building pleasure. Cody stayed focused on his face, his eyes dark with arousal as he took in Obi-Wan’s condition, flushed and sweating and incoherent.

“You like that, al’verd’ika? You like my cock?”

“Yes! Please, yours, want more, Sir, please!” Obi-Wan gasped out.

“Good boy.” Cody fucked him harder, sure he was leaving bruises on Obi-Wan’s hips and past the point of caring. “You want to come again, al’verd’ika?”

“ _ Please _ , Sir, please!”

“Can you do it like this, just from being fucked?”

“I d-don’t know!”

“Let’s try it, then,” Cody hummed. “Hold onto the headboard. I want to see your hands.” He stilled briefly so Obi-Wan could grab the low bar behind his pillow. “Good boy.” Obi-Wan was light enough that Cody didn’t struggle with his weight for even a moment as he rose up on his knees, dragging Obi-Wan’s buttocks with him until the boy’s weight rested mostly on his shoulders. “Gonna fuck you proper,” he hummed, drinking in the slim, freckled chest and the half-dry splash of come from Obi-Wan’s first orgasm. Already debauched and still so willing.

The padawan whimpered pleadingly, and Cody started rocking his hips again, slamming in hard. “You like that, al’verd’ika? Like taking orders and cock?”

“Y-yes,” Obi-Wan sobbed. “Please.”

“You’re doing so good, al’verd’ika, so good. Love hearing you beg.”

Obi-Wan’s knuckles went white on the headboard even as the rest of him went red. “Sir...p-please may I come?”

Cody groaned and reached up to pinch one of Obi-Wan’s nipples. “Told you, sweet boy, you can come if you can do it just from this.”

The pinch had Obi-Wan arching his back and gasping. Cody smirked and leaned down to suck the other nipple into his mouth and scrape it gently with his teeth. Obi-Wan clenched hard around him as he came again, making a mess of both their bellies this time. The clench was more than enough to bring Cody over the edge as well, leaving his seed deep in Obi-Wan’s core.

“Good boy,” Cody purred, licking at Obi-Wan’s nipple before drawing away and pulling out. He took a moment to admire the dripping hole, enjoying the way Obi-Wan blushed and twitched under the scrutiny. “Look at you,” he said admiringly. “Fuck you’re gorgeous.”

“R-really?”

Cody glanced up at Obi-Wan’s face, seeing the vulnerability there, and smiled. “Oh, al’verd’ika...trust me, baby, you’re gorgeous. Freckled and pale and  _ beautiful _ .”

It was easy to believe Cody when he spoke with such reverence and certitude.


	5. The Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trauma and Bones check Obi-Wan out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special A/N: this is not how a checkup is EVER supposed to go, but this is a porn fic so I do what I want and damn the realism. If medical kink isn't your bag, it's also very skippable.

Scarcely a day later, he nearly walked into Bones when leaving his quarters for noonmeal. “It’s past time you got a full physical, Commander,” Bones told him pointedly. “You wanna be a field medic? That means  _ listening  _ to the medics.”

Obi-Wan tried to hide his guilty expression and project innocence and serenity.

“I know  when I see osik,” Bones said flatly, and Obi-Wan winced. “It’ll just be us medics in the room,” he said, aiming to soothe. “We already have your medical history from the Temple. You’ll be perfectly safe, and the sooner you get checked, the sooner you can get back to the rest of your life.”

“...Why do I have a feeling Master Che included a few notes about my personality?” he muttered.

“Because you’re not a  .”

Bones herded him to the med bay, keeping up gentle chatter so he wouldn’t dwell on where they were going. Classic distraction tactic. Obi-Wan resented that it was working.

He was not expecting to see Trauma lying in wait.

“Is this an ambush?” he asked, mostly kidding.

“Yes,” the medics said in a very ominous chorus.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened.

“Commander Cody says you’re sexually active,” Trauma said bluntly. “Don’t puff up like an angry loth cat; he’s looking out for you. You need a full scan for STIs and a few standard hypos, plus that physical you’ve been putting off. There are some conditions that crop up in the sexually active, Commander, so consider this fair warning: you will be getting these checkups at least once every two months while you’re active, just like any Vod. If I find out you’ve been sneaking around you will  _ not  _ like the consequences.” He paused. “Well, you might, actually. I don’t know how you feel about restraints and cavity searches.”

“What?” Obi-Wan squeaked.

“Technically it’ll be a prostate exam but the mechanics are similar enough.”

“ _ Restraints _ ?”

“Recalcitrant patients will be treated like delinquents until and unless they demonstrate basic self-preservation instincts. Are you going to be a recalcitrant patient?”

“...no?” Obi-Wan said tentatively. Trauma and Bones were very close to him now, looming a bit and freaking him out a lot.

“Good. .”

He froze, because that was imperative but he wasn’t entirely sure what the verb was.

“Sir?” he asked uncertainly.

Trauma sighed. “I thought Cody was teaching you Mando’a.”

“We started less than a tenday ago,” Obi-Wan shrugged.

“It means ‘strip,’ as in  _ now _ .”

He’d given up wearing his cloak inside the Resilient, so it was only three layers on top, two belts, boots, leggings, socks, and smallclothes, but anyone would have thought he was doing a Rylothian dance of the ten veils from the way Trauma watched him like a hawkbat.

“Hop up,” Bones gestured to the chair-like contraption.

“H-how do I even - ?”

“Butt on the edge of the seat, heels in the stirrups,” Trauma answered, patting one of the stirrups pointedly. Obi-Wan awkwardly climbed up, settling into the chair. “Lay back and scoot that ass up, Commander.”

He obeyed, not entirely sure what would happen if he didn’t, but unwilling to chance it.

Prompted by some subtle gesture from Trauma, perhaps, Bones fetched a scanner and drew blood from Obi-Wan’s finger while Trauma settled on a stool between Obi-Wan’s legs.

“Now I know Cody isn’t a di’kut, so I assume you’re using lube,” Trauma drawled.

“Y-yes?”

“Good.” He pulled on a pair of exam gloves and slicked his fingers. Without any preamble he pressed one into Obi-Wan’s asshole, making the padawan hiss at the chill of the lube.

Trauma fingered him perfunctorily, then quickly found his prostate. Obi-Wan squirmed as he started getting hard and  _ leaking  _ like he’d been teasing himself for hours.

“Stay still,” Bones growled, angling his cock to the side to collect his precome in a jar.

He did his best to obey, but then Trauma jabbed upward and Obi-Wan cried out, jerking in their hands.

“Are we going to have to strap you down after all?” Trauma asked mildly. He kept toying with Obi-Wan’s hole.

“N-no, please, I’ll be good!”

“You’re lucky you’re almost done,” Trauma tsked, holding Obi-Wan’s hips down single handedly as he drilled into him with his right.

Bones squeezed his cock just enough to push him over the edge, catching the seed in the same sample cup and drawing away to cap it.

Trauma pulled his fingers free and discarded the gloves, eyeing Obi-Wan as he gasped like he’d run a mile.

“Hm. Cody needs to up your endurance training.”

Obi-Wan blushed, because he had a feeling Trauma wasn’t talking about how many laps he could run in the ship’s gym.


	6. The Ob'ika (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obi-Wan and Cody negotiate expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably unfair to split this into three parts to stretch my buffer but on the other hand...this chapter is seventeen pages long. So it would also be unfair (to me!) to post it like any other chapter, when the others are usually two to five pages. More buffer means more story gets written means more regular updates, so keep that in mind.
> 
> Also, if you don't know vod (brother) and vode (brothers) by now, here you go. That's what they mean.

Once Obi-Wan was  _ officially  _ cleared for sexual misadventures, Cody pulled him aside - into the vod’s private quarters, actually - and sat him down for a chat.

It was not the sort of chat he was expecting to hear from a lover, especially not one as possessive as Cody.

“Vode share,” was how he began, but of course Obi-Wan had needed more of an explanation than that.

“If you’re mine - and I want you to be, and I think you want that, too - then you belong to my brothers, too,” Cody elaborated. “The exact manner of your connection to them is up to you, but at the very least, they would want to watch sometimes. Not necessarily in person. Touching, whether you permit it to be sexual or not, would be heavily encouraged and desired.”

“You really don’t mind that?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Why would I?”

“And I could do everything with one or more of them that I would do with you? Or less, if I chose? And you wouldn’t have an opinion?”

“I’ll have plenty of opinions, but the decision remains yours,” Cody grinned. “I can be persuaded to enjoy it either way - either you want to be mine  _ alone,  _ only occasionally showing my brothers how much you mean to me, or you love me and my brothers so much you want to show them how much  _ they  _ mean to you...yeah, I’ll be fine either way.”

Obi-Wan tugged the end of his padawan braid. “I can...change my mind?”

“About how much to share? Absolutely. Consent is a constant negotiation, not a one-and-done deal. If you decide you aren’t comfortable with something, we stop, no matter what it is.” Cody was quite firm on that front. “Though it will be virtually impossible to recall any holos, if you decide to share that way.”

“You...have a  _ lot  _ of brothers,” Obi-Wan added, a little nervous at the thought. “Several million.”

There was something dark in Cody’s eyes but he didn’t feel upset or displeased, to Obi-Wan’s Force-provided empathy. “Yes, but proximity is a factor as much as familiarity. You’d be primarily concerned with my batchmates and my command - the 212th, that is. Other vode might enjoy recordings or a rare chance to see and touch my boy, but the fact of the numbers makes such encounters unusual. It’s why we share as much as we do. No one should die without seeing love in the eyes of another,” he said seriously. “There are many of us, yes. And many of us will die before the war is over. But with the help of my , and others like you - we don’t all have to die completely alone.”

Obi-Wan threw himself in Cody’s arms and clung to him for a long moment. “I am yours,” he said. “But I would also bring what comfort and love I can to your brothers. Um. Especially Disco?”

Cody laughed, leaving a hand at the small of Obi-Wan’s back even when they separated.

“Because I  _ know  _ you ran him into the ground when I was on leave at Coruscant and I didn’t belong to you  _ then _ .”

“You did, you just didn’t know it yet,” Cody said gently. “And even if you were unaware, Private Discovery knew I was flirting with you. Commanding Officer’s privilege - I get first dibs.”

“Do you?” Obi-Wan arched a brow.

“I sure do.”

Obi-Wan licked his lips. “Did he tell you what we did?  _ Exactly _ what we did, I mean?”

“Yeeees,” Cody growled, clearly remembering the conversation and the details. “I told you, Vode share. Even if it’s just words.”

Obi-Wan tugged him down into a kiss. “Then you know you were still my first, Commander.” He decided not to mention Quinlan and the blowjob.

Cody hummed. “Shall I introduce you to something else, then?” he purred, his hand dropping down to grope Obi-Wan’s ass.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Ever heard of rimming?”

“...it sounds a little familiar? What’s it mean?” Obi-Wan asked.

“It means opening up someone’s asshole with your tongue. In this case, I was thinking your asshole, my tongue. Interested?”

Ah yes, Quin had told him about cunnilingus and analingus before, in his broad-spectrum introduction to sex. Rimming must have been a slang term for the latter. Obi-Wan rubbed against Cody needily. “I’m pretty sure I’d let you put your mouth just about anywhere.”

“Can I ask for something else?” Cody hummed, licking Obi-Wan’s ear, making him shiver.

“W-what do you want?”

“I want to tie Private Discovery to a chair and make him watch while I open you up and claim you in front of him.”

Obi-Wan gaped.

“Too soon?” Cody asked, a little amused by the reaction. “I guess I shouldn’t offer to have someone else record yet, either…”

That made a flush of color creep up Obi-Wan’s cheeks. “You...you really - I mean, if…” he fidgeted. “If...I don’t want Disco to be…”

“Tied up?” Cody guessed.

“...No, that’s fine. If he’s okay with it, I mean. But you won’t leave him too long, will you?”

“Ahh...you want him to have an opportunity to get off?”

“...’.”

Cody made a show of considering it. “I suppose Disco can have you after,” he mused. “You sure you won’t be too sore to help him out?”

Obi-Wan tried to cuddle closer to Cody, hiding his blushing face.

“Hey...I told you, consent is always in negotiation. If you don’t like that, we’ll get him off some other way,” Cody reassured him. “I just like thinking about it. A lot.”

“You do?”

“Oh yeah. Show that vod who our little Ob’ika belongs to, give you a good seeing to, then give him a chance to perform to my standards...I bet he’d be too close to make it last long, but that’s alright.”

“And...who would you...um. Would you really have someone record...that?” Obi-Wan asked naïvely.

Cody huffed a brief laugh. “Oh , I don’t think you understand just how appealing you are to me, or to the 212th. I’m sure you’ll be exceptionally popular with other vode as well. As for who, I was thinking you could pick. Maybe one of your other squaddies?”

“Oh - well, Sarge has steady hands,” Obi-Wan said, shrugging.

“True, he’s not named Blades for nothing,” Cody smiled. “Alright. Discovery tied to a chair...Blades recording. I’ll comm them.” He paused. “You’re really alright with this? I don’t know  _ precisely  _ what I’ll do to you, but if you need me to stop, you say ‘Gev’ and we’ll stop, take care of you however you like.”

“Gev?”

“It’s Mando’a for ‘stop’ or ‘pack it in.’ But I’m asking you to use it as a safeword, something that stops harder sexplay in its tracks so we can reassess what’s working and what’s not. Just so we’re clear when you’re whining for show and when you’re upset for real.”

“Gev, then. Alright. Call Disco and Blades, I guess?” Obi-Wan reluctantly let go of Cody, who settled on the bed and then pulled Obi-Wan into his lap possessively, nibbling his neck, making him squeak in alarm.

“They’ll want to see you’re alright with it,” Cody said in explanation, even as he opened the channel.

“Commander! ...s,” Blades added the plural lamely when he noticed Obi-Wan. Cody smirked.

“Bring Private Discovery to my quarters, would you, Sergeant? I’d like a word with both of you. I hope you don’t have anything pressing to do for the next...mm, hour or so.”

“...no, sir,” Blades said, eyeing Obi-Wan, who couldn’t help his smile as Cody embraced him.

“Good. See you in a few.” He returned to sucking on Obi-Wan’s neck before clicking off the comm, to be as unambiguous as possible about what he was inviting Blades to view.

Obi-Wan squirmed in Cody’s lap, earning a low growl from the vod. Cody trapped Obi-Wan’s right leg between his thighs and used his left arm to grab hold of Obi-Wan’s left knee. His right arm was wrapped around Obi-Wan’s chest at almost the same instant, pinning both of Obi-Wan’s upper arms to his sides.

“You want a spanking, al’verd’ika?” Cody purred into Obi-Wan’s ear.

“I - d-don’t think so?”

“Then quit wiggling. I want to mark you up before Discovery gets here, and I don’t particularly care how I cause those marks.”

Obi-Wan made a little squeak of alarm but stayed as still as he could after that, just gasping softly when the sucking kisses started to include scraping teeth and then nibbles and bites. Not that Cody’s grip would have permitted much movement on his part anyway.

That was about when the door chimed. “It’s open,” Cody called out. The first thing Disco saw when the door opened was Obi-Wan being manhandled. Blades ended up having to shove him the rest of the way in because he stopped, staring blankly.

“Blades, how are you at tying knots?” Cody asked, sounding almost disinterested in the answer.

“Decent enough, Commander.”

“Private, the sergeant is going to tie you to the chair. You’re going to watch me eat our al’verd’ika out and then fuck him, and  _ if  _ you behave, you’ll get your chance when I’m finished. Maybe after Blades, if he’s so inclined. Does that sound acceptable to both of you?”

“S-sir, yessir!” Discovery barked.

“Shit, yeah, Commander,” Blades breathed, barely on the decent side of a moan.

“Strip until you’re comfortable, vode, then have a seat, Discovery. I’m going to unwrap my present.” Cody pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple.

“Guh?”

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Ob’ika.”

“Oh.”

Cody helped him to his feet and tugged at his belt, peeling it off his little lover. Obi-Wan’s fingers fumbled with the tie of the sashes he wore beneath the leatheris strap.

Unsurprisingly, Disco was bare and being tied down before Obi-Wan was naked. “Hygiene first,” Cody said with a smirk. He hustled Obi-Wan into the fresher and helped him get cleaner than Obi-Wan had ever been in the span of a minute.


	7. The Ob'ika (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last night I read that tumblr post about how if you post between certain hours on AO3 it interprets it as being manually timed earlier? yikes. So gonna be more mindful of my posting time as well as posting day. Very annoying.

“Blades, you’re on recording duty,” Cody said when they reemerged.

“Yessir!”

“Ob’ika, I want you facedown on the bed.”

“Yes, Sir.” Obi-Wan settled on his chest.

“Hm, on second thought...kneel up, get that ass in the air.” He made a frustrated noise when Obi-Wan moved too slowly, grabbing his legs and forcing him into the position he had in mind. Obi-Wan could feel his cock filling at the rough handling, but Cody was efficient...and had selected this pose because it left Obi-Wan’s cock hanging freely, too far from anything for any useful friction. “And keep your hands on the pillow.”

Cody sat behind him, glancing over at Discovery. “Watch carefully,” he said, as if Discovery could do anything else.

He was very nearly tender as he held Obi-Wan’s ass open. “Beautiful little thing,” he murmured, caressing Obi-Wan’s hole and perineum with wide, wet strokes of his tongue, breathing hotly on the damp flesh and attacking it with his tongue and a flash of teeth.

“Sir,” Obi-Wan moaned into the GAR-issue pillow. He kept stealing furtive glances at Disco, who was watching avidly. Blades was more focused on the holocam, but his blacks were opened to the waist, and a prominent bulge said he was enjoying the view as well.

“Mmm?”

Obi-Wan squeaked as the tip of Cody’s tongue dragged on his skin and caught slightly on his rim. His cock jumped.

Cody just repeated that infuriating, questioning hum as though he hadn’t done anything of note.

“C-Cody…”

Cody pulled back and smacked his ass, hard enough to sting and leave a red soreness behind. Obi-Wan bit back a groan.

“S-sorry,  _ Sir _ , please,” Obi-Wan panted.

“What are you begging for, precious Ob’ika?”

“I...c-can you please,  _ please _ ...let me touch myself, just a little?” Obi-Wan asked, without much hope of capitulation, his hands flexing into the pillow.

“And how do I know you’d stop at ‘a little,’ hm? Pretty brat like you probably would take a planetary system if I gave you an asteroid.”

“N-no Sir, I w-wouldn’t,” Obi-Wan whined.

“I could just tie your hands...or your cock,” Cody thought aloud, using his thumb to keep teasing Obi-Wan’s hole into fluttering and yielding. Obi-Wan’s toes curled as his cock stiffened further. “Don’t want you disobeying, after all. What do you think...Discovery? Should I tie up my little Ob’ika? He’s probably as guilty as you are for his...indiscretion.”

“Sir, please, it was my idea,” Disco said, tugging uselessly at the ropes around his wrists.

“Private, if you want a turn with the little slut you’d better work on  _ not pissing me off _ .”

“...Yes, Commander Cody.”

“Now answer the question...should I tie up his hands, or his cock?”

Discovery was at least sharp enough not to point out that hadn’t been the  _ original  _ question. “H-hands, sir?”

“Why.”

“Because...I think you want him to come, and not just once or twice. I think you want him to come until he can’t come anymore,” Disco said ultimately.

Cody favored him with a feral grin that Obi-Wan couldn’t see but he could almost feel the shape of in the Force.

“Good answer. Ob’ika, stay still a moment.” That was the hardest order Obi-Wan had obeyed since Disco entered the room, but he managed nonetheless. Cody rustled in a bag under the rack and pulled out a length of rope and a short plastoid pipe.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure at first what the pipe was for, but it became obvious soon enough. Cody bound his thighs just above the knees to each end of the pipe and positioned him so his arms were flat on the bed, in a line directly from his shoulders - which bore most of his upper body weight - to his knees, where Cody secured his wrists. Less than a foot away from his cock and it might as well have been miles for how much good it was going to do him. Obi-Wan whimpered. For better or for worse, Cody had turned his head so he was looking at Disco and Blades (rather than the durasteel wall). He felt more sympathy for Disco now, but Blades was stroking himself one-handed as he recorded the debauchery on the bed.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” Cody asked, stroking his hips and outer thighs, dragging Obi-Wan’s attention back to him. “No more unfortunate temptations to be a naughty .”

He spread Obi-Wan’s cheeks apart and dipped down to lick him open.

Obi-Wan whined pitifully as Cody teased and toyed with his hole, licking and sucking kisses against the rim, biting none-too-gently at the flesh of his ass, and completely ignoring his cock the entire time. Obi-Wan was pretty sure he’d never been so hard in his life.

“Sir!” he cried out.

“Mm? You really must stop interrupting, Ob’ika…”

“S-sorry, sir...please, sir, I w-want your cock in me, I need more…” Because begging for release seemed imprudent, but at least he knew he  _ could  _ come from a cock in him - a tongue didn’t feel like enough. Cody’s fingers flicked out of Obi-Wan’s line of sight, which drew Obi-Wan’s attention away from Discovery long enough that he missed the response as well.

“Hm. Not yet.”

“Sir?” Obi-Wan asked in a whimper, hoping for some clue as to what he needed to do to get Cody to move on to fucking him.

“I want to find out if you can come from just this, too,” Cody mused. Obi-Wan made a pathetic little cry of dismay. “I suppose we can save for that another time,” the vod chuckled. “If it’s so alarming to you.”

“Please, I need you, Sir,” Obi-Wan begged. “Want your cock so bad.”

“You’re going to get plenty of cock tonight, Ob’ika,” Cody purred. “Can’t wait to see you taking it from your squaddies.”

“Sir,  _ please _ .”

“What do you think, Discovery? Does he look desperate enough to you yet?”

Disco gave Obi-Wan a long, assessing stare as Cody tonguefucked him. Obi-Wan could feel his eyes tearing up as he panted and twitched, unable to even squirm satisfactorily thanks to the ropes.

“Hmm...’s drooling a li’l bit,” Disco announced, and Obi-Wan flushed when he realized it was true. He struggled to lick it up and Disco tsked. “Pretty little thing, you don’t have to be ashamed of that,” he said. “Just means Commander Cody is doing a good job. Your cock’s drooling like crazy, too.” That, he was less aware of and utterly incapable of doing anything about.

“Does he know how to suck cock?” Sergeant Blades asked, drawing Obi-Wan’s attention. Cody stopped eating him out briefly.

“Answer, Ob’ika.”

The first noise out of his mouth was more croak than word, but he cleared his throat and tried again. “Kinda?” he shrugged off the question. He probably should’ve expected the smacks he received from Cody for that non-answer, even if three in quick succession was a new record for Cody.

“A proper answer,” Cody demanded. “Relevant experience included.”

“Tried once. He didn’t last long. But I know the basics, sir.”

“Who?  _ When _ ?”

Obi-Wan tensed. “No one you’ve met. A padawan.”

Cody spanked him again for good measure, twice, before regarding Disco again.

“Private, list male-presenting padawans who are known associates of Padawan Commander Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Cody said mildly. Discovery opened his mouth.

“His name is Quinlan Vos!” Obi-Wan blurted out, hoping Cody wasn’t planning anything rash. “We’re just  _ friends _ but he, um, there was a bet, anyway we were already riled up from a spar and he came on my face and  _ please  _ don’t get him in trouble, he’s my best friend and I didn’t know I was yours yet, it was when I was fourteen, Cody, Sir,  _ please _ .”

Cody hummed. “I’ll forgive the slip this time. From now on if you want attention from anyone but our battalion, you request permission from me first. And if you want to try something new, you talk to me first regardless.”

“Yessir!”

“You wanna suck off your sergeant or have him fuck you after I do?” Cody asked, and Obi-Wan’s panic started to recede.

“Please, sir, anything you want.”

“Good answer,” Cody chuckled. “I want you to take my cock and let Blades throatfuck you while I nail you into the mattress.”

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. “ _ Yes _ , please sir?”

“Can you snap your fingers in this position?”

Obi-Wan blinked. “Um. I suppose?”

“Show me.”

He snapped his fingers clumsily.

“If you need me or Blades to stop, that’s what you do. Can’t safeword with your mouth full.”

That made sense. Obi-Wan hummed in acknowledgement.

“Sergeant?” Cody prompted. Blades stepped up. “You’re going to talk him through taking a facefucking, can you do that?”

“Yessir!”

“Good. Ob’ika - be a good boy for Blades, hmm? Do as he says.”

“I will, sir,” Obi-Wan promised, looking up at Blades as best he could, face pressed against the mattress as it was. Cody lifted his whole body to shift his head closer to the edge of the bed, and Blades knelt to get his cock at the right height for the low frame.

“You can fuck his mouth on my mark, but until then, get creative,” Cody offered. Blades grinned, gripping his cock with his free hand.

Cody started pushing his lubed prick into Obi-Wan’s spit-wet asshole and Obi-Wan whined at the stretch, just shy of painful. “Fuck, you’re  _ tight _ ,” Cody hissed.

Blades pressed his leaking cockhead against Obi-Wan’s cheek, smearing precome on his skin. “Gorgeous,” he breathed. Obi-Wan lapped at the crown as it passed over his lips. “Ohh, eager are we?”

Obi-Wan gasped as Cody bottomed out inside him, and Blades took advantage to rut shallowly against his tongue.

“Testing my command, Sergeant?” Cody asked.

“Just the spirit of it, sir,” Blades smirked. “The letter should have been more specific if you didn’t want loopholes.” Cody started to roll his hips and Obi-Wan screwed his eyes shut at the drag of the thick cock inside him. A smack to his cheek caught his attention and made him look again.

Blades was slapping his face with his cock. Obi-Wan blushed, watching Blades behind red-gold eyelashes.

“You beautiful, beautiful boy,” Blades crooned. “Bet you look even more amazing covered in come.” He hit Obi-Wan’s cheek again, a little harder this time, causing precome to spatter along his face. Hot as the liquid was, it was no match for his flushed skin.


	8. The Ob'ika (part three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vode work Obi-Wan hard

Cody thrust in a few more times before he must have signed something to Blades, because the sergeant grabbed Obi-Wan’s chin. “Open wide and stick your tongue out.”

“‘Lek,” Obi-Wan agreed, offering his tongue and stretching his neck to get just a little more of Blades in his mouth as the sergeant thrust in.

“Ohh, good  _ boy _ ,” Blades purred, cramming his cock into Obi-Wan’s mouth. “Doing so good - just swallow along, yeah, just like that.”

Cody slammed into Obi-Wan’s ass in an alternating rhythm, so he never had both troopers’ cocks in him at the same time. Blades coached him through the process of taking his cock deep without gagging too much. After a dozen or so thrusts, his throat hardly reacted to the pounding it was taking. Obi-Wan whined as Cody sped up, gripping his hips tightly and slamming in harder. It felt so  _ good _ and he wanted to come so badly.

“Come for us, Ob’ika,” Cody ordered, and that was enough. Obi-Wan came with a muffled oath and Blades drew back, jacking himself for a moment until he could spray seed on Obi-Wan’s face. Cody thrust inside him a few more times before he finished, though he didn’t move for a long moment, likely signing to the others if his slight shifts and the rapt silence were any indication. Obi-Wan licked come off his lips. Not knowing what would happen next was surprisingly thrilling.

Blades shifted away and let Disco loose. The private rubbed at his sore spots and shook out tired legs before standing.

Cody pulled out of Obi-Wan, making the padawan moan at the loss. Disco was there almost at once, but pressed in only the tip of his cock.

“Discovery has only barely earned your little hole, so he’s just going to get a taste of it,” Cody told Obi-Wan. “Clench up, sweet thing, he’s going to need the help.”

Obi-Wan tried, he did, but he felt so weak from being fucked he could barely tighten up. Disco made a disappointed noise as Cody pet Obi-Wan’s hair and fed Obi-Wan more of Blades’ come.

“Jack yourself, slowly,” Cody ordered Discovery, and the private stroked his cock, jerking his hips a little to push in deeper, a fraction of an inch at a time. Obi-Wan moaned. “How’s it feel, Ob’ika? Not too sore, are you?”

“Nngh, Sir, please - ”

“You don’t want to leave the Private out of the fun, do you?”

“N-no, but - ”

“Just gotta calm down and bear up, there’s a good boy. He won’t last long, not with how hard he’s been,” Blades said reassuringly.

“D-disco?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yeah, sweet thing?” Disco panted, still working his cock awkwardly.

“Disco please…”

“What do you need, little miracle?”

Obi-Wan whined. “It’s too much…”

“Aww, it’s not so bad, is it? Not even an inch in you.”

“Thick,” Obi-Wan grunted. “‘M sore, Disco, please…”

“Gotta do what the Commander says,” Disco countered, fucking him with the crown of his cock, pulling it almost free only to dip in again, always a fraction deeper.

“ _ I’m  _ a commander,” Obi-Wan muttered unhappily.

But he didn’t even consider using what Cody had called his “safeword.”

“Little commander,” Blades agreed. “But I think we all know who’s in charge here.”

“Tell the truth, my miracle,” Disco hummed. “Are you sore and cranky because you’re fucked out or because you want  _ more _ ?”

“N-no! Please!” He tried to shuffle forward and Disco held him in place with the bar between his knees.

“Because if you want more you only have to ask...don’t you want to be good for me, little miracle?”

Cody cooed at Obi-Wan when he started crying in earnest, easing him back into position for Discovery. “Pretty, precious Ob’ika,” he said, stroking Obi-Wan’s hair. “Taking it so good for us. Look at you…”

“Please, Sir, it’s too much,” Obi-Wan begged.

“Shhh, you can take it, I know you can,” Cody said.

Disco slipped a little further in. He’d had to move his hand off his shaft, and was using both hands to hold Obi-Wan’s hips in place instead.

Then, finally, Disco’s cock brushed up against the little spot inside of him that made Obi-Wan see stars, and he forgot how sore and bruised he felt. He also forgot his hands were tied in place and tried to reach up and jack himself. Cody smirked.

“Better, Ob’ika?”

“Please, Sir, I’ll be a good boy, haven’t I been good?” Obi-Wan babbled.

“You’re very good to me and to our men, Ob’ika, but that doesn’t mean you’re going to get off until Private Discovery is finished. I’ve got plans for your cock still.”

That earned Cody another disappointed whimper.

“Would you rather he fucked you through it and after?” Cody asked reasonably. “I’m doing you a favor, sweet thing.”

Obi-Wan whined, practically insensible from overstimulation.

“Shh, doesn’t that feel nice?” Disco piped up, grinding his hips to press on Obi-Wan’s prostate again.

Obi-Wan hissed something that sounded almost like a yes.

Or maybe “please.”

Cody tugged lightly on Obi-Wan’s padawan braid. “You’re doing so well.”

Disco fucked him in earnest after that, and Obi-Wan wheezed and groaned through it, sensitive and overwrought.

“Come on, baby, clench up for me?” Disco asked, and Obi-Wan tried, gasping at the intensity of the stretch when he managed. Disco very nearly purred with satisfaction, slamming into him two more times before he came, dropping a kiss to Obi-Wan’s shoulder blade before pulling out.

Obi-Wan tugged uselessly on his bound wrists, hard enough to leak even if he wasn’t able to come yet.

“Good boy, you’re so sweet and perfect,” Cody crooned, stroking Obi-Wan’s hair. “You still wanna come, Ob’ika?”

“Uhuh.”

“I think Private Discovery should eat you out until you come, hmm? Nice and gentle sounds like what you need right now.”

Obi-Wan whimpered.

“Let’s untie you first, yeah?”

“Please?”

“Cut him loose, Private.”

Disco chirped a cheerful “yes, sir!” before accepting a knife from Blades and slicing the ropes holding Obi-Wan’s hands in place and his knees apart, dropping the pipe off the side of the cot.

Obi-Wan flattened out with a groan, flexing his shoulders. Disco didn’t give him much time to recover, leaving the bed to haul Obi-Wan’s lower half off it, set him up on his knees and sit between his calves to go to town on his ass.

“D-Disco!” Obi-Wan sobbed after scarcely a moment of the trooper’s enthusiastic attentions.

“What is it, little miracle?” Disco asked, sweet as uj cake.

“Please, please, Sir said  _ gently _ ,” he moaned.

“Hmm, I suppose he did,” Discovery murmured as though disappointed by the reminder. He softened his efforts, no longer tongue-fucking Obi-Wan’s hole, but teasing and nuzzling into his thighs as he pressed kisses to heated flesh.

Cody settled on the bed next to Obi-Wan, carding his hand through the padawan’s red-gold hair. “You’re doing so well for us, Ob’ika. You look beautiful like this, needy and strung out on pleasure. My brothers and I will do our best to fuck you as often as possible, to get you going just like this.”

Obi-Wan whined, leaning into Cody’s touch.

“You want that, don’t you sweet thing?” Cody purred. Obi-Wan nodded. “Wanna hear you say it, Ob’ika.”

The padawan reddened, kissing Cody’s wrist and holding the palm to his cheek as he spoke. “Commander, sir, please, I n-need...I want you, want you and your brothers...w-want you to, to hold me down and, and fuck me, please, fuck me,” he begged.

“We will, sweet thing.” Cody’s thumb caressed his cheekbone and wiped away a tear. “I promise.”

Disco started tonguing him open again, licking up his and Cody’s spend, and Obi-Wan sobbed, dropping his head back to the mattress.

“Please, sir, please make him stop?”

“You know how to make him stop, Ob’ika. You can come or you can say the word. What’s it gonna be?”

Obi-Wan whimpered and bit down on his forearm to stifle his begging.

“Make him come, Discovery,” Cody ordered.

Disco immediately lipped and mouthed Obi-Wan’s tender hole, circling it with his tongue and pressing in slowly.

It took what felt like an interminable amount of teasing, liberal use of fingers, and a simultaneous press against his taint before Obi-Wan was able to come. But Cody’s expression of awe and satisfaction at the sight was worth it to Obi-Wan, even if it was blurred by Obi-Wan’s tears.

“Good boy,” Cody purred, stroking his hair.

“Please, no more,” Obi-Wan begged.

“That’s enough, Private,” Cody said, and Disco pulled away with a fond pat to Obi-Wan’s ass.

Obi-Wan was too blissed out and sore to pay much attention as Cody dismissed Disco and Blades from the room, but he definitely noticed the press of two fingers, slick with lube, as they worked their way inside him.

“N-no, sir,  _ Cody _ , please, please no more,” Obi-Wan whimpered, trying to shuffle away with weary limbs. Cody pinned him easily with his free hand.

“Shh, shh, you know how to stop me, sweet thing. You know what to do. But you don’t want to, do you? You love being a hot mess, writhing on my fingers looking so fucking pretty and  _ mine _ .”

“Y-yes, sir,” Obi-Wan cried as Cody worked his prostate. “Yours.”

“Good boy,” Cody praised him, admiring how he shivered and squirmed. “You’d let me do most anything to you, wouldn’t you, precious boy? If I asked just right.”

Obi-Wan considered this. “Even when...when it’s too much. I can feel how much you’re enjoying...me?”

Cody paused, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You like that? Being desired?”

“Yes, sir! Wasn’t sure...what it was at first. Jedi, even padawans and most younglings, shield as a matter of course. And you felt...different.”

“How so?” Cody curled his fingers and Obi-Wan arched his back.

“I - I c-can’t think when you do that,” Obi-Wan whimpered.

“I know, it’s really amusing,” Cody grinned. He pressed against Obi-Wan’s prostate again, and the padawan sobbed. “I want to make you come again. Can you do that for me, Ob’ika?”

“M-maybe?”

“You’ve been so good for me, Ob’ika, I just want to return the favor. Now...I was asking you a question. Can you remember what it was?” he kept moving his fingers relentlessly as he spoke.

“N-no, sir?” Obi-Wan panted, barely certain he could remember his name at this point.

"You mentioned feeling desired, and also how I feel to you - in the Force, I assume. You're going to explain what you meant by that. And if you're thorough I might even leave off fucking you for now."

Obi-Wan swallowed, trying to distance himself from the sensation of Cody fingerfucking him. "I...right. You feel different. From, from anyone I've ever known. Warm and steady, and - focused. Present. Jedi tend to get...distracted, by visions or thoughts or undercurrents in the Force...you're so different, Commander. That's...about as good as I've got."

Cody hummed. "I suppose that'll do." He pressed on Obi-Wan's prostate sharply, making the padawan jolt into the air with a cry. He spent on the floor, whining as Cody kept teasing his prostate until he ran out of seed entirely.

"Gorgeous boy," Cody murmured, kissing Obi-Wan's neck and slowly removing his fingers.

“Was good?” Obi-Wan slurred, slumped against the bed.

“So good, Ob’ika. You were perfect.”


End file.
